International Federal Film: May, 1988
by Elphaba 8385
Summary: Amanda and Lee are having some relationship issues. Takes place shortly after the show ended. It's my first fic so please read and review but try to be nice and constructive. COMPLETE! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Early May**

**1988**

Part One 

Lee entered the Q bureau where Amanda was doing paperwork, and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Amanda, also looking cross.

"Tough case" he grumbled.

"It's always a 'tough case' with you lately." She didn't look up, but he could sense the hostility in her voice.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"You have been so crabby these last two weeks." She replied, "You've got a real attitude problem."

"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't been much FUN to you lately!" He snapped, his voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

At this point, Amanda is not hiding the fact that she is very, very angry.

"You sure seemed as though you had FUN when you kissed Francine the other day!" (She was referring to a recent case in which Lee had chosen to work with Francine, not herself, on a tough assignment).

"All Right! Back to THAT again, ARE WE?! I told you, it was BUSINESS! You know you couldn't have handled that half as well as Francine. It had NOTHING to do with Kissing!" Then, (with added sarcasm) "I know how great you are at shooting and hand to hand combat!"

"Back to_ THAT _againYou _KNOW _the whole Kristina and Boris Mitchloski thing was NOT MY FAULT!"

Amanda was then referring to a case further back, just after the one Lee and Francine had solved involving the Kruschev list, when she made a mistake that had almost gotten them all killed, But that's another story.

"Besides, _maybe _if I were busy Enjoying My Wife a little more, there'd be no problem!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, Amanda, we never see each other. And I, personally, am not in the mood to see you right now!"

"Feeling mutual!"

They were silent for about fifteen minutes after that, each sitting at his/her own desk, stone faced and quietly fuming, until...

Suddenly calm, Amanda began to speak. She spoke almost in a relieved sort of a way, like the way you seem when you are finally about to tell someone a long-kept secret you have been dying to get out.

"I've been meaning to discuss that with you Lee. It just isn't working. I honestly thought it would, but...well, it just isn't working."

"What isn't working?" He asked, the edge still in his voice. He hardly noticed the change in her tone, for he was still seeing red, so to speak.

"US, Lee! Our marriage, Our lives, Us! We just aren't working out anymore."

The look on his face most closely resembled a man who had just been punched, hard. He looked as though all the air had been let out of his body. "Wuh- - -What?" He also looked shocked.

"You heard me. Lee---"

He recovered from the surprise, and cut her off.

"So maybe we shouldn't BE married! Is that what you're saying?!"

Despite his anger, Lee was silently begging Amanda to contradict that horrible thought.

But instead she made his fear a reality.

"Yes, Lee. That's---That's what I'm saying." She took a deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Lee. I love you, I do..."(her eyes filling with tears) "It was just...getting too hard. I'm sorry"

Before he could respond, Amanda rushed from the room, leaving Lee looking both stunned and hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two 

About ten minutes later Francine entered the Q Bureau. She saw Amanda rush out, and could tell she was upset. Since Lee hadn't followed her, Francine could guess what had happened.

"Lee?" She called, knocking twice.

"Huh?"

"it's me, Francine...can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. What's up, Francine?"

He tried to smile at her as she entered (but failed).

"Did you and Amanda have a fight or something?"

An honest question. Not a trace of sarcasm. Or a hint of cruelty.

"Yeah. A big one."

"Is it? I mean...do you think it's...?"

"Yes, Francine, I think it's over. Are you going to lecture me again about being involved with a co-worker? Or maybe---"

She interrupted him before he said anymore.

"No, Lee. You're too good a friend for that. I just wanted to say, I'm Sorry. I could see how you felt about Amanda."

"Anyway..." She got up to leave.

"Hey Francine..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She went back into the room and, giving Lee a reassuring hug, said...

"Anytime"

Meanwhile Amanda had driven all the way home to Arlington about 25 minutes from the agency in DC. She pulled her brown and white jeep wagoneer into her driveway at 4247 Maplewood Drive.

When she got inside, she the house appearred empty.

"The boys must still be at school," she thought out loud.

"And here I am...alone, mascara streaked and talking to myself."

But no sooner had she sat at the kitchen table did her mother come down the stairs only to find her daughter a mess.

"Amanda, dear? What's wrong?!" She asked.

Despite her every effort not to, Amanda began to cry again.

"Oh, mother! I just made the biggest mistake of my entire life!"

"Do you want to talk about it, Amanda?" Dottie had a feeling her daughters' recent fragile yet hostile attitude was directly related to one Lee Stetson, but (for once) Dottie decided not to pry.

"I think I just told Lee that I wanted a _divorce_!"

"Oh. Amanda...I---A divorce?"

She nodded.

"That's just silly. Amanda, sweetheart, you need to married to get a divorce. You know that. And you and Lee, you're not married." (Pausing) "Are you?" (She chuckled lightly at the thought. But when Amanda did not, she became a tad alarmed).

"Oh, Mother!" Dottie hugged her daughter, waiting for an answer.

"Amanda?"

"Mother, now don't get upset. Promise?"

"Amanda!" Her voice took on a warning tone that every mother is very familiar with, as is every child.

"I just have so much I have to tell you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three 

**(Two Days Later)**

Amanda has taken the rest of the week off of work. She felt as though she needed a break from the agency more than anything else.

"No wonder so many agents go through burnout" She thought "This whole Spy thing is tough."

At this point it was approximately twelve noon, Wednesday. Phillip and Jamie would be at school until 2:00, and Dottie was at the supermarket.

Amanda was the only one home when the phone rang.

She put down her lunch (left over Chinese food from the night before) to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. King?"

"Mr. Melrose?"

"Yes. I just called to see how you're feeling."

"Oh. Much better sir." She hated lying more than anything else. Yet ever since she met Lee Stetson it seemed all she did was lie. To her friends, her family, her co-workers (co-spies), and everyone.

And she didn't want to lie anymore.

"I just needed a break from the agency, sir."

"I understand. It can become too much at times. Don't feel bad, happens to the best of us, myself, Lee and Francine included."

He was trying to be sympathetic.

" Will you be returning Monday?"

"I--I think so. I'm not quite sure yet."

"That's all right. Take your time, Mrs. King."

Just then she recalled something she has said many times to her young boys.

Honesty is the best policy.

'Well, here's to honesty' She thought as she said,

"Stetson, sir. Not King. Mrs. Stetson."

Despite her moment of bravery, she hung up the phone before he was able to respond to what must have been quite shocking news for him.

She stared at the phone as if in a daze.

"Oh. My. GOSH! I MUST be crazy! What did I just do?!" She cried aloud.

"Do about what, dear?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Nothing, Mother. It isn't important." She cringed. That honesty thing again!

"I'll tell you about it later."

'There' she thought, 'that's better'

"Okay." Dottie hadn't noticed her daughters' anxiety for once; she seemed quite preoccupied.

"Here, Mother. Let me help you with the groceries."

"Would you, dear? Thanks so much."

"No problem."

"I bought those cookies Phillip likes, and Apple-Cinnamon rice cakes for Jamie."

"Speaking of Phillip, isn't his new girlfriend coming to dinner sometime this week?"

"Yes. I believe her name is Cassandra Johnson."

"What night is she coming?"

"Friday. I thought I'd make something nice. Maybe stuffed peppers, both of the boys like them."

"Let's just make sure she isn't a vegetarian like his last girlfriend."

"Goodness, yes. Don't want to deal with that again!"

Phillip had forgotten to tell his mother and grandmother that his then-girlfriend, Thaiah was a health food lover against the consumption of meat, poultry, eggs and even milk.

As Amanda grew more lost into her thoughts of her own special someone, Dottie was rambling on.

"She's a freshman too. Good for him to date girls his own age, Thaiah was MUCH too old for him, a sophomore! And I hear from Mrs. Hallowell from down the street that her daughter Julie does theatre and dance with Cassandra and she is just lovely! Phillip really seems to like her. You've seen the way he smiles while on the phone with her! It is just so cute. His first Puppy- Love. Oh, Amanda I remember when you were that young and so in love with, who was it? Tommy Babcock. Yes. Tommy Babcock. And when you broke up you were so deves..." Her voice faded out.

It was then she looked at Amanda's face, and caught her expression when her mother said the words; "Broke up"

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I just wasn't thinking, you know how I do that sometimes---"

"It's alright mother. I'm alright." Amanda assured Dottie.

All the while, she was thinking:

'I wonder if Lee misses me half as much as I miss him'


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

That same day, Lee was again working on a case with Francine. But this time, there was no choice about it. And he would rather be with Amanda, the way they were before the fight.

The "case" was actually just a stake out, in which they were tailing international weapon smuggler Ahshki Mohtob.

They are parked in front of a factory not far from the "Marshmallow man" in an unmarked white van.

"I hate all this waiting." Lee commented, impatience in his voice.

"Me too."

"Well! What is this! All were doing is sitting here! How is this part of our jobs?"

"We're spies Lee. And we're spying. Simple as that. It's tedious, granted, but it is our job."

"Protecting this country from men like him, that's out job. Listen, Francine, I've got my gun right here---I'll go in, give me fifteen minutes and you can-----"

"No way, Lee. You heard what Billy said. He thinks you've had too much pressure on you lately, and he wants you to avoid a REAL burnout this time. Besides, he thinks----

(They said the next part in unison, Francine with a serious tone, Lee using a bit of a singsong voice)

----some good ol' fashioned stakeout time will do you good."

"HA!" Lee added.

"Lee!" She scolded, "You know..."

"Whatever, _Princess_." He said, using her infrequently spoken code name, "I just hate being treated like an amateur agent."

"I'm sorry, Lee. I know that things for you haven't exactly been going well lately"

"That's about the understatement of the year"

"I get that she's important to you, Lee, but why let it eat you alive? It isn't like you've never broken up with anyone before!"

('That in itself is also a gross major understatement,' she thought sarcastically to herself)

"Why am I so upset? I just lost my wife, maybe forever, and I can't deal with that!"

"You lost your what?"

"Huh?"

"You said you lost your wife. Are you keeping something from me, Scarecrow?" Francine seemed to be asking a genuine question, but Lee could tell by her accusatory tone that she was feeling rather negatively at having been left out of the loop and was not happy about it.

He sighed, knowing it was as good as out, and suspecting that both she and Billy _probably _already knew, he decided to tell her straight.

"We are married. Remember that case----"

"McMasters stolen art collection!"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a feeling, I suppose. That was just before she was shot, right?"

"On our honeymoon."

"Wow. Your honeymoon sounds worse than my wedding...or, actually, my near-wedding. Damn, what a romantic pair we are. At least you made it to the altar, Lee. Sort-of."

They laughed, which was good, for it lightened the tension hanging over them. Lee recalled that is was the first time he'd laughed in nearly two weeks.

"Hey, Lee, look! Is that..?"

"Mohtob's on the move."

"Let's go!"

He started the van in the direction of Mohtobs' beat up Chevy.

"Not much of a smugglers' car, huh?"

"Easier to hide, maybe. Wire Billy."

"Done."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

(Thursday)

3:34 PM

The front door opened. Jamie burst in first. His blond hair was neatly combed, and his new wire rim glasses made him look quite the young professional. Phillip, who was still wearing his basketball uniform from the late season practice they'd had that day, followed him. His arm was around Cassandra, who was wearing a cheerleading uniform that matched the colors of Phillips outfit, blue and white. Those were the colors for all the Arlington High Husky uniforms, whether the sport was field hockey or football, basketball or cheerleading.

Amanda joined up with the teens in the TV room.

"Hey, Mom." Said Jamie. "Kevin and I are going to the chorus concert tonight, okay? His mom will take us!"

"You want to go to a chorus concert?" She asked, puzzled. Jamie never showed much interest in the middle school chorus.

"He only wants to go because Chelsea Rice has a solo!" Teased Phillip. "And Jamie thinks she's cute!"

"Shut up!" Jamie's nearly thirteen-year-old face turned bright red.

"Don't tease you little brother, Phillip. It isn't nice. I wish I had a little brother or sister," his girlfriend said quietly.

'I am really going to like her,' thought Amanda.

"Yes, Jamie, you can go. But be home by nine, it's a school night. And Phillip, Your friend is right. It isn't nice to tease your brother. I always wanted a sibling too, so I know how she feels. You and Jamie are lucky to have each other."

He grumbled something inaudible (and most likely not worth hearing) in response.

A horn outside blasted loudly. It was Kevin's mothers' car. Apparentlly Jamie had been sure Amanda would grant permission. With a smile and a wave he bolted towards the door.

"Anyway, Bye, Mom! Thanks!"

Jamie ran out in a rush.

"Bye! Well, Phillip, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah! Mom, this is Cassi. Cassi; Mom."

They exchanged hellos.

A moment later Dottie arrived home from her Yoga class (yet another new hobby involving yet another new man).

"Oh Amanda!" She began as she breezed through the door.

"You should have seen Mr. Charles Newton this afternoon! Absolutely GORGGESS! Were having dinner tonight, so I won't be home..."

Suddenly realizing she and Amanda weren't the only ones in the room;

"Um, Grandma, this is Cassi---"

"Very nice to meet you, Cassi. I'm Dorothy West, Phillip's grandmother."

"Very nice to meet you too, Mrs. West. I'm sorry, but I thought I overheard you say Yoga---"

"Silly, I know. But I find it relaxing and wonderful."

"Oh! Not silly at all! I think it's wonderful."

"Do you do it?"

"Oh, yes. I have classes every Saturday with Dr. Lincoln. I believe he's an associate of Mr. Newton's."

"Yes, I think they're partners at Yoga-Works Fitness Gym."

As the two continued their conversation, Amanda and her oldest son exchange a puzzled sort of glance, and both began to cough---actually, they were hiding their laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

**Half an hour later (4:00)**

Lee entered his apartment and collapsed moodily onto the couch. He looked visibly tired and depressed. He took a sip of wine from the glass left on the coffee table the night before and flipped on the television. He did not change the channel. Instead he stared blankly at the infomercials blaring from the set.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Stetson."

"Hi Lee."

"Francine?"

"Of course. Are you busy?"

"Are you still at the agency?

"No. Home."

"So what's up?"

"I just got this three way call thing, and I want to try it out. Hold on the line, okay?"

"Okaaay..." he was a little confused by the whole thing. Why did she call him? And whom else would she call? 'This is it,' He thought, 'Francine is finally losing her mind'.

'Click'

"ring, Ring! ring, Ring! ring--"

"Hello? King Residence."

"Could I speak with Amanda please?"

"Sure. Hold on. Mo--Om! Phone!"

"I'll answer it up here, Phillip. Thanks."

"Hello, this is Amanda King. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Francine Desmond. Hold on a second..."

'Click'

"Okay. Amanda, Lee, you are both on the line. So talk."

"Wha- - -But- - -I- - -We- - -"

Francine continued despite the couples' protests.

"Listen. I'm sick of this. You had a fight. Get over it. MARRIED couples have them all the time! No big deal. For goodness sakes, MY parents fought all the time!" ('Until Dad ran off with that stewardess who was younger than me,' she didn't say).

"Francine...you know?" Amanda asked.

"Everyone knows, Amanda," Lee explained, "Even Billy. Although I'm not sure how."

She cleared her throat, but didn't speak.

Now Lee was doing all of the talking.

"We have to fix this, Amanda."

"But--"

"Wait!" Francine cut in, "Amanda, do you love Lee?

"Well, yes, I do. but---"

"Wait. And Lee, do you---"

"Yes"

"And do you two really want to break it off? Amanda?"

"Francine, I--"

"Don't tell me, tell Lee."

"Alright." She sighed, "Lee, I love you. I do, but it just can't work anymore."

Lee spoke suddenly, "Why, Amanda? Why can't it?!"

"Because---"

"I've been crazy since our fight---" he began,

"You were crazy before."

"I was stressed. I was worried. Two weeks ago, I asked to work with Francine not because she's a good agent, but because after that close call I was so afraid to lose you, and I guess part of me felt there was no risk if I worked with Francine."

"Thanks a lot, Lee!" Francine rolled her eyes.

"No offence, Princess."

"When I saw that man there holding that gun to your head, I just can't explain how I felt. It was a fear like I had never known before. I never want to lose you"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You never will."

"And after that I suppose I was bitter, you know, because I totally fell apart when I that happened, and then we were both nearly killed, and I guess I figured that although Francine is my friend, I'm not in love with her like I am you, and therefore I would have had more control over the situation." (Note to reader: That's why co-spies shouldn't date! Right? Wrong...)

He took a breath and continued. "I wasn't angry at you, just myself for letting emotions take over, like a professional agent never should."

Suddenly it all made since. The comments, the arguments, their fight, everything. Amanda was about ready to cry. Again.

Lee took a breath and continued.

"Amanda, this week without you has been terrible---"

"Four days is not a week," Francine couldn't help pointing out.

"Quiet Francine. Anyway. I miss you. A lot."

"Yeah, Amanda, he misses you so much it's pathetic! Really! And if I have to listen to one more "Amanda-Story", _I'll_ be the one going into crazy agent burnout!"

"Francine..." He warned.

"This is my phone time too, Lee. I set this up, remember? Anyway, Amanda, dear. Not only has our Lee been PosiTively DEVastated, but the agency has lost that wonderful chipper feeling that lingers in the air, like burnt toast, whenever you're around."

Francine's tone of voice, as well as her mannerisms, were back to normal. (How everyone around IFF will be pleased that the usual Francine has returned. That sensitive blond in her place was a little too nice to be considered normal).

"Why is this so important to you, Francine?" Asked Amanda, curious.

"Well it's simple, Amanda," She said with a sigh as if her next words should be obvious. "As much as I hate to admit it, you guys belong together."

"So what do you say, Amanda? Back to normal?"

"Back to normal."

She smiled.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not keep secrets anymore. Let's always be honest."

"It's a deal."

"I told my mother."

"How'd she take it?"

"It hasn't really sunk in yet, I think. But it will soon."

He laughed.

"I know the feeling!"

"Oh, and Lee?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be right over."

"I'll be here"

"And I'm hanging up!" Francine exclaimed, realizing she was obviously no longer needed.

"Goodbye!"

'Click'


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

**TAG**

**Five Months Later**

**(October Third)**

"I cannot believe this, Mother!" Amanda was standing in front of a huge full-length mirror wearing a beautiful, simple, vanilla cream-colored dress.

"Well, my ONLY child will not be remarried when I am not there and try to get away with it!" Dottie replied, smiling. "How can you just sit me down one day and say that you actually met Lee at a train station in 1983 and had since become engaged and gotten MARRIED and you decided not to tell me? No reception, no ceremony, Besides, this is fun for me. This is the last time I will get to see my little girl get married… Isn't it?"

Amanda smiles mischievously.

"I suppose that depends on Lee, my mood, politics, the weather…"

"Don't tease me, Amanda!"

"Oh Mother!" Amanda laughed, hugging Dotty reassuringly.

"I just want it to be special." Dotty informed her. "And perfect. For you."

"Grandma?" Jamie poked his head in. He was dressed in a suit and ready to be the ring bearer.

Honestly, Amanda thought it was just a little silly. She had expected her mother to do something... but really!

Despite what her was saying, her heart told her that she was doing the right thing. And that's really all that matters.

"Aunt Lillian is looking for you. You look really pretty, Mom."

He pushed his glasses up again.

"Thank you, Jamie. You look very handsome yourself."

He smiled, and left the room with Dottie.

"I'll be right back, Amanda. Stay right there."

"Yes Mother!"

She laughed to herself.

A moment later, Lee slipped in.

"Hey." He said, then added, "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks. Now go away before my mother sees you. She might think were making plans to run off and elope."

"Yeah, right. Again? She'd have to kill us."

"You've got it. Are Billy and Francine here?"

"Yes. And Billy's wife Jeannie."

"I'm glad we invited them."

"I'm glad we told them."

"Me too."

"After all, honesty is the best policy," He said out of the blue.

"Sometimes it is like you read my mind."

He stayed a moment longer, and with a quick kiss left Amanda alone again.

"All right! Amanda, Let's get ready. Now, I'm am going to go take my seat, and Phillip is waiting to take you down the aisle."

"Thanks Mother."

"You may now kiss the bride."

'Funny,' Amanda thought, 'This is the fourth time I've heard those same words, and three of those times I've been with Lee, and yet they never lose their magic.'

**Thus the** **Scarecrow and Mrs. Stetson** **lived happily ever after.**


End file.
